Crash and Burn
by Sailor Aurora Helios
Summary: The final songfic in the short 'Cry' series. Duo is on the verge on giving up on everything when an old friend shows up to help him through the hard times.


Crash and Burn

By: Sailor Aurora Helios

_When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you_

          It hadn't even been a week since that phone call and Duo had gotten drunk off his ass the whole time. It was different these times, the alcohol mixed with his anger at Heero and the world it seemed. Duo stumbled backwards as he was shoved out of a bar.

          "Fuck you too!" Duo shouted angrily. He glared angrily at anyone who dared to approach him. He stood brushing himself off and stalked down the street. He had a killer hangover and needed a drink badly. He shook slightly as he picked up his pace. It wasn't long before he broke into and all out run. 

  
_Give me a moment please   
To tame your wild wild heart_

          A young male stepped out of airport. Obsidian eyes slowly scanned the streets. He sighed wearily and moved to a phone booth, quickly flipping to the 'M's.

          "Hmmm… Maxwell… This is the only one, it has to be him." He tore the page out, not really caring if anyone else would happen to need that particular page. It was folded and shoved in his pocket as he slowly walked down the street. He quietly wondered if he was wasting his time, Duo could easily close off from everybody. His hand clinched angrily at the thought. Duo, being Duo, could also have done something stupid… He shook his head pushing the thought aside immediately. 

  
_I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you_

          Duo collapsed on a bench in a park. He buried his face in his hands and let the tears escape again. A hand was clenched around his heart, squeezing the life out of him. The pain was so intense, his heart actually hurt physically. His shoulders shook slightly as he struggled to keep his sobs silent.

  
_It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold_

          "Hey, Miss, are you ok?" Duo rolled his eyes at the question but didn't move. The voice had been distinctly male, and he was not in the mood to correct him at the moment.

          "Did some guy break your heart?" The man asked, the fake sympathy easily heard in his voice. Duo's head shot up and he stared at the man just a couple years older than him.

          "One, I'm a guy. Two, wow you just _happen to be right. Now fuck off." Duo said simply, not taking his eyes off the man. The man had drawn back as if he'd been bitten. His eyes narrowed into a glare as he heard the second statement. _

          "You… You're gay…" He hissed.

          "Bi, actually but that doesn't matter at the moment." Duo said with a shrug. The man hissed some obscene words, one of them being the term 'fag', as he stalked off. Duo sighed and closed his eyes.

  
_When darkness is upon your door   
And you feel like you can't take anymore_

"That's was just what I needed to feel better." Duo muttered. He opened his eyes to stare up at the sky, tears silently streaming down his face.

"I don't think I can take this anymore…"  
   
_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall_

The dark black haired boy paused as he looked towards a park. Something was telling him to go there. He started to walk away before turning to follow his instincts. He slowly walked through the park.

  
_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart_

He paused as he heard someone crying. His brow furrowed and he kept walking until he saw a black form curled up on a bench. His eyes locked on the long chestnut braid trailing down the boys back. He smiled sadly before slowly walking forward.

  
_If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone_

Duo froze before slowly lifting his head. He could feel someone staring at him. His suspicions were proved true as he heard footsteps behind him. He didn't move, but stared straight ahead. The person was obviously going to reveal themselves.  
  
_When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find_

"Hey." A soft voice said as a hand rested on Duo's shoulder. Violet eyes slowly turned to face Chang Wufei. It took a moment for that fact to register in his mind and he looked away.

"Hiya, Fei… Come to bitch at me about how weak I am?" Wufei flinched at the cold tone in Duo's voice. He moved around to sit down next to Duo.

"No. I'm came because I'm your friend, and I heard what happened." Wufei said simply. Duo turned to stare at Wufei for a long moment.

  
_You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head_

Duo sighed and rested his head on Wufei's shoulder and cried softly. Wufei gently stoked the boys back, running a hand along the long chestnut braid. Duo finally let everything go as he cried against Wufei's shoulder. He didn't care how he appeared in front of Wufei; he just needed someone strong that he could trust to turn to. He was glad that this was Wufei, Quatre would have started crying as well and Duo wasn't as close to Trowa as he had been with the other pilots.

  
_When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day_

"Oh God, Wufei. What did I do wrong? Whatever… It's my fault… I'm a street rat and he's a perfect soldier. I never deserved him." Duo said softly as he cried.

"No! Heero didn't deserve you. Listen, Duo, there is so much more to life than Heero Yuy. There ARE other people that care about you, and there are other people that will love you. You need to forget about Heero." Wufei said firmly, yet there was gentleness in his tone.  
   
_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall_

"No one will ever love me…" Duo muttered. Wufei sighed sadly as his arms wrapped around Duo.

"Let me help, Duo." Wufei whispered. "I promise I can be there for you. You just need to let me help you."

  
_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

Duo slowly looked up at Wufei. Wufei nearly broke at the pain in Duo's violet eyes. He made a silent vow to kill Heero later. Wufei wanted to help Duo so badly, it killed him to see the America boy in such pain.

"Why do you care?"

  
_If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart_

"Because, I know what it's like to love someone and have them not love you back. Duo if you need to fall… I promise I can mend your broken heart. I know I can, you just need to let me. Duo you were so focused on Heero you blinded yourself from all the other people that care about and love you." Wufei said softly. He leaned closer to Duo, cupping the boys chin so he wouldn't look away.

"Please, Duo. Don't try and handle this on your own like I did." Wufei said softly. Duo stared at Wufei for a moment a bit shocked at the emotions radiating from his… friend. He struggled to keep his breathing normal as Wufei leaned even closer. Duo remembered having a small crush on Wufei a while back, he thought those feelings had gone away.

"Duo… I love you…" Wufei's voice had dropped below a whisper and his lips lightly brushed against Duo's.

  
_If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone_

          Duo's eyes were wide with surprise. He blinked slowly, wondering why he didn't pull back, why he wasn't bothered by what Wufei said. He wondered why the pain in his heart seemed to lessen… Why did this seem so… right?

          "You're not alone, Duo." Wufei whispered.

_Cause__ there has always been heartache and pain  
_And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breath again__

"Wufei… I…" Duo trailed off and stared at him. He sighed softly and rested his head on Wufei's shoulder, scooting closer to him.

"C'mon. You can stay with me if you like." Wufei smiled as Duo nodded. The two stood and slowly walked down the street. Duo stopped as they passed his apartment and lead Wufei inside. Wufei watched as Duo quickly began packing his things.  
  
_When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild wild heart_

It had been a month since Duo moved in with Wufei. Wufei was slowly picking up the pieces of Duo's broken heart and putting them back together. Every once in a while he'd steal a chaste kiss when Duo was really down. He didn't expect Duo to love him back, but the boy never protested.  
  


_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

          Duo smiled brightly as he plopped down on the couch next to Wufei. Wufei glanced up at Duo and set his book aside. Duo grinned resting his head on Wufei's shoulder and sighed with content.

_  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone_

          "I see you're in good spirits." Wufei commented as his arm wrapped around Duo's waist. Duo nodded and leaned up to kiss Wufei. Duo laughed softly at the momentary surprised look on Wufei's face.

_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

"Thank you." Duo said softly.

"What?" Wufei looked over at Duo and lightly brushed his bangs from his eyes. Duo smiled warmly as he stared up at Wufei.

"For being there for me… For helping me all this time…"

_  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone_

          "Oh, I told you, you're not alone. If you ever need anything you can always turn to me. I promised I'd always be there for you, and I'll keep that" Wufei said simply. He smiled as Duo curled into his lap and hugged Wufei close.

_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

          Duo leaned forward and kissed Wufei again. A warm smile was curved on his lips. His eyes lit up as something crossed his mind and he grinned.

          "You'll stick with my right to the bitter end." Duo said softly reflecting on the time he and Wufei had spent in an Oz cell together. That was where he had become closer to Wufei and developed a small crush on him.

          "Exactly. I almost thought you had died back there." Wufei said softly. Duo blinked and then grinned.

          "You heard me?" He laughed softly as Wufei nodded.

  
_If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone_

          Duo rested his head on Wufei's shoulder again and sighed softly. Wufei wrapped his arms around Duo, hugging him close.

          "…You know… I… don't miss Heero as much… but… I can't seem to forget completely the pain he caused me." Duo murmured.

_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

"I can help you forget about Heero… if you want me to." Wufei whispered in Duo's ear as he held the boy close.

          "Forget about Heero? What on Earth do you have in mind, Fei…?" Duo murmured looking into those dark eyes. A ghost of a smile crossed Wufei's face as he nuzzled his face into the crook of Duo's neck.

  
_If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone_

_----_

"C'mon…" Wufei said softly as he wrapped his arms around Duo and carefully lifted him. 

          "Ne, Wufei? Where… are we going?" Duo murmured questioningly. Wufei smiled and kissed him as he walked through a door. He carefully laid Duo in the bed and crawled in after him. Wufei wrapped his arms around Duo's waist and hugged him close.

          "Still think you'll never move on?" Wufei whispered gently. Duo looked at him confused, wondering what he meant. 

          "Heero?" Wufei said simply. Duo smiled brightly and leaned forwards and kissed Wufei.

          "I love you… Chang Wufei… More than anything, more than what I felt for Heero." Duo said softly. He smiled and curled up against Wufei, sighing softly as he rested his head on Wufei's shoulder. Wufei smiled and kissed his forehead lightly.

          "And I love you, Duo." He said simply. He ran his fingers through the sleeping boy's loose chestnut hair before he also fell asleep.

~*Author Notes*~

WAI! 5x2! 5x2! 5x2! 5x2! 5x2! In case you couldn't tell… there is something missing from this. Hmm… I wonder what it is! ^__^ The deleted scene will be posted on the Shinigami's Angels site, you can find the link in my profile. The scene was cut out for the following reasons: 1. I don't want to get in trouble with ff.net for not having the correct rating cause they effing took away NC-17. 

Uhm… I think that's the only reason. The deleted scene is also a **LEMON. That's right I've written a lemon! ^__^ And it was easy! Well, I hope you enjoyed this little… series. Ja ne!**

PS – Here is the link for the deleted scene: Just had the h t t p : / / w w w. *nod*

~Kate~


End file.
